It's Hotter When It's Risky
by PaulysXHooligan
Summary: The two boys have just finished a match. What happens when Paul London finally gets Brian Kendrick alone and how does Brian feel about all of this? One Shot. PaulXBrian Warning:Slash


It's Hotter When It's Risky

Brian Kendrick groaned, he was sore from his match, he sat down in the lockeroom and grabbed a towel wiping the sweat of off his body.

His partner, Paul London walked in, out of breath. "Good match, huh?" He asked sitting opposite of him.

The two were parting ways on screen and they were just in a match against eachother.

"Hope I went easy on you buddy." Paul let out a small chuckle grabbing Brians towel and wiping his sweat off on it, before throwing it back at him.

"Paul, I don't want your sweat on me." He tosses the towel back.

Paul shook his head. "You sure are stubborn Brian, but that will change soon." He grinned to himself watching Brian closely.

Brian looked up, noticing him watching. "What?" He asked innocently looking back down at his bag.

"Nothing…just watching your cute ass." Paul grinned as Brian turned his head, his eyes widening in shock and cheeks flushing of pink.

Paul moved closer standing beside Brian. "Aw come on Brian, you don't have to be so shy. You should know you're quite a catch by now." He laughed and gave Brian a quick pat on the ass. Brian shot up in disbelief and shock at what his ex tag partner just did.

"Paul!" Brian finally exclaimed, his brain registering what his friend was doing.

Paul went back over to his bag and turned back around. "Brian?"

"Why are you acting like this, stop it." Brian rolled his eyes turning back facing the wall with his bag on the bench.

Paul walked over and stood behind it kissing Brians neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Because I mean everything I say." He whispered, Brian groaned a little, feeling Pauls hot breath on his neck.

He tried to pull away as Pauls hand moved down grasping at Brians cock. Brian moaned unexpectedly.

"Paul." Brian moved his head upward. "You're scaring me!" The older man exclaimed.

"You don't like it Brian? I'll stop if you'd like, but I wont be very happy." Paul whispered into Brians ear.

He grasped Brians member once again causing Brian to throw his head back and moan. "Oh God…" he blurted.

"Should I stop?" Paul questioned Brian and grinned at the expression on his face.

Brian moaned once again and shook his head as if to say 'no'.

Paul smirked moves his hands up Brians chest, and then back down again pulling his wrestling trunks off. Brian stepped out of them as Paul did the same with his briefs.

Brian turned around and licked his lips pulling his friends trunks and briefs off as well.

Paul shook his head. "Brian you're **my** bitch right now."

He bent Brian over, placing his hands on the bench. Paul stood beside him for a minute moving his hand slowly up and down his shaft, looking down at Brian who was already hard.

"Hey, no teasing." Brian grumbled still bent over, watching his friend give himself a handjob.

Paul smirked, he liked teasing the guy. He stood behind him placing his hands on Brians sides and inserted himself slowly as Brian groaned of pain at first. He slid himself further inside, causing Brian to moan and throw his head back.

He slid his member out and slid it back in again slowly. He kept it inside this time and grabbed ahold of Brians hips pushing himself further inside him and moving himself at a faster pace.

Paul moaned and throwing his head back and closing his eyes. With each thrust, Brian moaned trying not to cry out. He moves himself back, meeting Pauls thrusts as Paul slapped the side of his ass. "Oh so now you like it?" Paul asked giving Brians ass another smack.

"Oh yes Paul…" Brian moaned and bit on his tongue trying not to cry out, after all they were in lockeroom, and anyone could walk in at any second.

Paul felt himself reaching his climax, becoming short of breath and still thrusting his member in and out of his best friend.

"Brian…I'm gonna…" Paul started to say just as he let himself go, Brian moaned still biting his tongue, he cried out not being able to hold it any longer, feeling the mans warmth as he released himself inside him.

He slid his member out, sitting down trying to catch his breath, as Brian sat down on the bench beside him, throwing his head back against the locker and panting heavily.

Paul got up pulling his briefs, a white tanktop and some blue shorts on. "Nice one, eh Brian?" He looked down at Brian, who was still panting.

"Paul, you could've picked somewhere else to do this, someone could've walked in any minute." Brian stated, finally catching his breath for a second.

"True…but the truth is, _it's hotter when it's risky_." Paul grinned throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking out, leaving Brian there who took a deep breath trying to catch his breath again.


End file.
